Imperial America
The Floridian Empire, also just plainly called Florida, is a small nation that is centrally located in Miami. Miami is also the capital of the Floridian Empire. The Floridian Empire is a monarchy and made up of three counties. The Floridian Empire is currently a member of the New Pacific Order. The Empire also controls two colonies. The nation has a good sized lumber and silver industry. The nation currently imports wheat and sugar from Stugatz; gems and fish from Nah Commanty; gold and furs from Zitalm; cattle and pigs from Kashtanaz; and iron and rubber from Tuland. = History = Founding of an Empire (May 2007) On May 26, the Floridian Empire was founded by President Allen. In the founding in made it's government a monarchy and the government began printing dollars as the currency. On the morning of May 27, the infrastructure levels and technological levels of the nation jumped and so did the military size and population. This was all from aid sent by Slaybackia to help the Floridian Empire. Later that day, the nation joined the Global Organization Of Republics. On May 30 King Allen made one the most controversial changes in the Empire. Instead of celebrating Christmas on December 25, as most nations, he moved the holiday to May 14, saying that it is the actual date, or closest to the actual date, of Jesus' birth date. Many of the nation's Christians were in strong opposition to the change. On May 30 at 11:04 PM EST the nation of Blazetopia attacked the Floridian Empire. Their attack was by accident and peace was officially accepted on the morning of May 31 at about 6 AM EST. This became known as the Seven Hour War. "Colonial Age" (June 2007) On June 1 the Empire left the Global Organization Of Republics. On June 3 the Floridian Empire joined the New Pacific Order. On June 7, Miami International went on lockdown. Reports had come in that explosions were heard in the airport. President Slayback mobilized his army to the airport, knowing that one of his best diplomats was there. Twelve Slaybackian citizens, who had just arrived, were also in the airport. Soon it was confirmed that an explosion did occur. Following the explosion, Floridian forces stormed the airport in an attempt to find survivors and other bombers or bombs. Most of the airport was rescued, except for the main area, where a second bomb went off in the hotel above. The forces were ordered out of the building and following this command, the hotel collapsed in on the main area. One of the four bombers tried to escape by car but was stopped. The other three all died. In the end at least forty people died, four of those deaths were Slaybackian. Also the diplomat almost died when one the bombers attempted to escape the airport with the diplomat. At first it was thought that the diplomat was dead, but he was actually able to survive. On June 9, two colonies were successfully established. One of those colonies being Lunar Florida on the moon. The other colony was closer to home, on the island of New Providence in the Bahamas. This became the Colony of New Providence Island. The Floridian Empire Now Floridian Empire is a very large and new nation at 14 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Islam. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Floridian Empire work diligently to produce Silver and Lumber as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. When it comes to nuclear weapons Floridian Empire will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Floridian Empire has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Floridian Empire allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It's borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Free speech is considered taboo in Floridian Empire. The government of Floridian Empire has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. Floridian Empire will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. = Foreign Relations = Main Article: Floridian Empire Foreign Relations Allies * Slaybackia * New Arundel = Military = The Floridian Military is made up of four groups. They are the Army, Air Force, Special Ops, and Navy. The Floridian Army is the main part of the nation's military. The army is main offensive and defensive part of the military. The Floridian Air Force, at the moment is not used or recognized as an official division of the military. The main reason for this is because no aircraft have been produced by the Floridian Empire. The Floridian Special Ops (FSO) is the army used by the Floridian Empire for internal operations, like stopping violent protests or patrolling cities. The FSO also does foreign operations like hostage rescues. The last group of the military is the Navy. The Navy mainly patrols the nation's waters. It is rarely used offensively. List of Wars Main Article: Wars of the Floridian Empire * vs. Blazetopia (May 30 - May 31, 2007) Administrative Divisions The administrative divisions of the Floridian Empire are used for addresses. Other than this, they have no purpose due to the nation being a monarchy. The current counties are: * Broward * Miami-Dade * Monroe = National Holidays = * King's Day - January 8 - Celebration of the King's birthday * Empire Day - May 26 - Celebration of the day the Empire was founded * Pacifica Day - June 3 - Celebrates the day the Empire joined the New Pacific Order * Colonial Day - June 9 - Celebration of the establishment of colonies * Slaybackia Day - December 12 - Celebration of foreign help from Slaybackia Though not listed above, all major Christian and Jewish holidays are also national holidays in the Floridian Empire. Category:Floridian Empire